


ten. twelve. seventeen. twenty-two. twenty-nine.

by Huntchaser



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, References to Illness, Slice of Life, i dunno what they do i just. wanna write about rhys., i love gen rhys with all my heart, i made a rhys backstory fuck you, this is rhys' dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntchaser/pseuds/Huntchaser
Summary: Gen Rhys through the years.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	ten. twelve. seventeen. twenty-two. twenty-nine.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Rhys. That's it. That's why I wrote this. I just wanted to give him a little backstory. 
> 
> I don't know how old he actually is because disco REFUSES to give us birthdays so I took some hot guesses. Sue me.

Gen Rhys, at 10 years old, is asleep on the couch when his dads get home at 2am, face smooshed against the arm of the couch, legs hanging off the couch. A piece of paper, a scribble of drawings, is scrunched up in his hands. Papa sends the babysitter home, thanking them for watching Gen, that they’d just had a very late dinner meeting that night. Gen doesn’t hear the harsh whispers of his fathers, the hushed tones as they take off their jackets and argue about money. Dad doesn’t say anything as Papa pours himself a whiskey and downs it, instead, he just picks up little Gen and holds the boy against his shoulder. The paper falls to the floor and Gen doesn’t notice, his head just nuzzles into Dad’s shoulder. He doesn’t stir when Dad picks him up and carries him to bed, tucking him into his bed and kissing him on the head. Dad brushes the hair out of Gen’s face and Gen opens his eyes a little, smiles, and hugs him. 

“I love you, Dad.” 

“I love you too, my little butterball.”

* * *

Gen Rhys is 12 when his fathers come to the taekwondo tournament where he accidentally broke a boy’s hand. Gen was crying, he’d felt horrible about doing it. Dad holds him tight, hushing him and telling him it was okay, that it was fine and just an accident. Papa ruffles Rhys’ hair and told him he was fine, that it was okay because these things do happen. Gen curls up on the couch with the cat when they get home, still sniffling. He hadn’t meant to hurt his friend, he tells the charcoal Bengal, it was an accident. Papa sits down with him and kisses his hair and rubs Sumrak behind the ears. 

“Are you okay, sweet pea?”

“Dunno...”

“It’s okay to feel bad. You apologized genuinely.”

“I love you, Papa.”

“I love you too, Gen.”

* * *

Gen Rhys is 17 when Dad gets sick. The doctor says they can’t do anything and Gen stays home with Sumrak that day. Aunt Laura comes and sits with Gen and Sumrak, gently telling him that this is just how life is and Gen gets mad. He doesn’t want life to be this way, he doesn’t want Dad to go away. Aunt Laura tells him the doctors are doing their best, but even now people still get sick and die. She tells Gen he wouldn’t remember, but that was what happened to Grandpa when Gen was young, too young to remember. Gen just nods and huffs, still angry and puffy-eyed, but more understanding. Dad and Papa come home later after Gen has eaten dinner and Aunt Laura talks to them in hushed tones, but he can still hear them well enough. Dad looks fine, Gen thinks when he walks by later. 

“Hey, little man.”

“Don’t call me that, Dad.”

“Okay... Hey, you know I’m not doing this on purpose, right?”

“Well, yeah.” 

“I love you, Gen.” 

“I love you too, Dad.”

* * *

Gen Rhys is 22 when he gets shipped out on the _De Milo_. He holds Papa’s hand for the last time, he will realize in the future. He promises Papa he’ll be back. That he’s going to be fine. It’s just a standard tour, nothing too much. Papa just wants him to be safe, he knows, but this is the life of a pilot, of a tactical officer. He kisses Papa on the head, tells him he’s not losing anyone else. The death of Dad is still fresh after three years, it still hurts them both but they’re healing. This is the first time Gen will be off planet since then, but he’s coming back, he promised that much. 

“I’ll be back for leave in a year, okay Papa?”

“I know, Gen, I just worry.”

“I’ll call every week.”

“I know... I love you, little sprout.”

“Love you too, Papa.”

* * *

Gen Rhys is 29 when he writes his last letter home. He cries, but he won’t tell Bryce or Detmer because they’ll tease him for being the softest tactical officer in the fleet. Maybe he’ll tell Owo, she’s always understanding about these things, she understands the nuances of loving your family. He cradles the PADD in his hand and looks at the picture of Papa and Dad and him on the shelf, right next to his medal. 

“Hi Papa. I know I’ll be gone by the time you get this, I’ll be 1000 years from now, I think. I’m doing this for me. For... For my friends. I hope that maybe there with still be Rhyses out there when I get there. Maybe I’ll meet one. I’m sorry for leaving you when you need me. When you miss Dad so much but... I love you. I’ll always be your little firecracker.”


End file.
